Castellan
CLASSIFIED INFORMATION Subject 912-sE is a part of Operation Titans. By reading this, you are agreeing that you are an authorised member of personnel, and that you will not tell anyone outside of the project about the contents of this file. The consequences for breaking either of the above agreements will be strict. If you agree to the above conditions, click here to view the rest of the file. 912-sE Brief bio Scientist in charge [REDACTED] Photographer [REDACTED] Given name Castellan Gender Female Age 13 years Base tribe NightWing Animal donors Quail, kingfisher, oncilla Titan patron Asteria Height 458cm Weight 433kg Notable abilities Precognition Phenotype 912-sE (to be referred to by her given name of 'Castellan' in person) is a small, lithe dragon, standing at around 4.6m tall and with a wingspan of around the same length. Her scales are mostly black, though her entire body is covered in various differently-coloured markings - pale brown, red, purple, and blue. They create a pattern that is rather confusing to look at. The undersides of 912-sE's wings are rather confusing to look at; while most NightWings have starlike patterns on their wings, 912-sE's are abnormally complex. They seem to reflect an actual night sky - the colours around the silver scales dotting her wings constantly move slowly, and even the silver scales themselves have been observed to change position. 912-sE's wings have nicks in the membrane, resembling the gaps between feathers in the wings of an outside bird. Similarly, she has small feathers framing her face. Abilities 912-sE definitely possesses some form of precognitive abilities, though the exact extent of them is unknown. At the moment, it is thought that she is able to look into future events at will, and possibly view more than one future, though her disdain for tests meant to measure her ability makes it hard to guess. Like a regular NightWing, 912-sE is able to breathe fire. However, she complains that it hurts her throat, and she has only willingly used it when she felt threatened. Despite the odd shape of her wings, 912-sE is a strong flier. She also seems to be an exceptionally strong swimmer. Behaviour 912-sE becomes incredibly attached to things remarkably quickly. It is recommended that all personnel leave her collection of toys and other items alone - placing them where she is unable to access them or forcibly removing her from something both put her in an incredibly uncooperative mood. 912-sE clearly telegraphs all of her emotions - if you are too close to her things for her liking, you will know. When not angered, 912-sE is amicable and eager to please. She has a record of good behaviour, and is cooperative with most tests, though there are some that she finds too boring or tedious to attempt. She is friendly towards both members of personnel and her fellow subjects, making her one of the most social subjects. Compared to some of the other subjects, 912-sE's social skills are remarkable - possibly due to her animal donors being much less aggressive than some of the subjects in question. She has a record of attempting to cheer up dragons in bad moods, and has also been known to attempt to break up fights. When introduced to other subjects, her initial reaction has almost always been to try to make a new friend. Another trait that can be attributed to her donors' lack of aggression is 912-sE's dislike of violence. When sparring, if she doesn't attempt to get out of it altogether, she will do the bare minimum she believes she can get away with - it's rare for a dragon to spar with her and come away with more than a few small bites or scratches. If a fight has escalated beyond her ability to stop it, 912-sE will try to avoid it, and hides her head behind her wings if she is unable to get far away enough for her comfort. Though her abilities are definitely strong, 912-sE doesn't seem keen to overuse her knowledge of future events. She has told others information about future events when prompted, or when worried about something, but otherwise she keeps what she knows to herself. Noted events 13/08/XX - Subject 912-sE was hatched under a full moon. The dragonet is female, and has been given the name 'Castellan'. Tests will begin once it is felt she is old enough. 18/01/XX - 912-sE refused the meal offered today - when asked why, she said that she would get sick if she ate it. Possible precognitive abilities have been noted and will be tested for shortly. 26/01/XX - 912-sE was placed in a room with multiple openings and asked to tell which one a ball would come through next. After several hours and a successful guess rate of 100%, it can be determined that 912-sE has precognition that she has some amount of control over. 08/03/XX - After weeks of gliding exercises, 912-sE took her first flight today. Despite the odd shape of her wings initially raising concern, her flying ability is average for a dragonet of her age. 11/07/XX - REDACTED swears that she saw one of the silver scales on the undersides of 912-sE's wings rapidly change position. Not thought to be significant at the moment, but is being noted due to possibly being indicative of camouflaging abilities. 13/08/XX - 912-sE was given a stuffed toy on her hatching day as a reward for good behaviour. She was ecstatic, and thanked the dragon presenting it to her profusely. 15/11/XX - 912-sE refused to come out of her room, saying that she knew her precognitive abilities were going to be tested and that she was sick of it. 27/11/XX - 912-sE continues to refuse to take tests regarding her precognition. Any significant events regarding 912-sE are to be noted down here, as well as events that are significant in hindsight. Interactions 404-dV - Undefined 666-Be - Undefined 797-Lr - Undefined Intricate - Undefined 728-Mn - Undefined 976-vW - Undefined 296-hY - Undefined 537-Zh - Undefined 242-sH - Undefined Other notes -912-sE is mostly piscivorous - she is able to eat meat, but when presented with live prey, she has always deemed the creature 'too cute to kill'. -912-sE absolutely hates bright light, and should be kept away from it if possible to avoid unnecessary stress. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (DarkusDragon)